Persons providing contact information to others may not wish to give their true telephone number. For example, persons who meet others through dating websites may desire to allow temporary contact which may be revoked at a later time. In another example, businesses may desire to give potential customers a telephone number which is local to the prospective customers when the business is actually located in a different geographical area.